


Light carries on endlessly, even after death

by Dark_Runs_Out



Category: Unter Uns
Genre: Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 11:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16911903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Runs_Out/pseuds/Dark_Runs_Out
Summary: Doch das Leben ist nicht fair. Die Welt hört sich nicht auf zu drehen, auch wenn man einen schweren Schicksalsschlag erleidet, auch wenn es sich für einen selbst so anfühlt. Nein, sie dreht sich unentwegt fort, ohne Rücksicht auf die Gefühlslage Einzelner zu nehmen. Eine ständige Erinnerung, dass es weiter geht, immer weiter geht.





	Light carries on endlessly, even after death

**Author's Note:**

> Diese Story habe ich schon vor einiger Zeit geschrieben, genauer gesagt direkt nachdem ich die Folge mit Elli's Trauerfeier gesehen habe. Das hat mich damals sehr berührt und ich hatte das Bedürfnis etwas dazu zu schreiben. Als ich sie mir danach jedoch noch einmal durchgelesen habe, fand ich sie nicht mehr gut genug und ich hatte sie schon fast wieder vergessen, als ich doch nochmal über sie gestolpert bin. Mit ein bisschen Abstand fand ich die Geschichte dann doch etwas zu schade, als dass ich sie komplett in Vergessenheit geraten lasse und so habe ich sie nochmal überarbeitet.  
> Sie spielt im Anschluss an Elli's Trauerfeier und behandelt dementsprechend Themen wie Trauer und Tod.  
> Wem das ein zu sensibles Thema ist, der kann gerne hier auhören zu lesen, die eigene psychische Gesundheit geht immer vor.
> 
> Vielen lieben Dank außerdem an die liebe @daloushar ohne deren tolles Feedback ich das hier wahrscheinlich gar nicht gepostet hätte.

Das Leben ist nicht fair, das wird Easy in diesem Moment wieder einmal mehr als deutlich klar.  
Es ist ein wunderschöner Tag, viel zu warm eigentlich für Mitte Oktober. Er spürt die Sonne angenehm auf seinem Gesicht. Sie ist bei weitem nicht mehr so stark wie noch vor ein paar Wochen, aber es reicht trotzdem aus, um ihn angenehm zu wärmen. Nur in den Momenten, in denen sich eine hohe Baumkrone zwischen ihn und die Sonne zwängt wird es deutlicher, dass der Sommer eben doch schon dem Herbst gewichen ist. Dann drängt sich der leichte Wind durch seinen dünnen Stoffpullover und lässt ihn etwas frösteln. Doch dann lichten sich die Baumwipfel auch schon wieder ein wenig und ihm wird wieder wärmer.

  
Der Tag ist eigentlich viel zu schön für diese Jahreszeit und für den heutigen Anlass. Denn wenn das Wetter sein momentanes Gefühlsleben widerspiegeln würde, dann würden die durch die Baumkronen fallenden Lichtstrahlen jetzt nicht kleine Staubpartikel durch die Luft tanzen lassen. Der Himmel wäre nicht strahlend blau und der Wind keine leichte Brise, die sanft über seine Haare streicht.  
Nein, sähe es um ihn herum genauso aus wie in ihm drin, dann wäre alles um ihn herum grau. Ein starker Nebel würde ihm die Sicht auf alles außer ein paar nahe gelegene Baumstämme versperren und es wäre kalt, so kalt, dass er es trotz dicker Jacke bis in seine letzten Knochen spüren könnte.

  
Doch das Leben ist nicht fair. Die Welt hört sich nicht auf zu drehen, auch wenn man einen schweren Schicksalsschlag erleidet, auch wenn es sich für einen selbst so anfühlt. Nein, sie dreht sich unentwegt fort, ohne Rücksicht auf die Gefühlslage Einzelner zu nehmen. Eine ständige Erinnerung, dass es weiter geht, immer weiter geht.  
  
Leise rascheln die bunten Blätter unter seinen Füßen und Easy erblickt ein Eichhörnchen, das wenige Meter entfernt über den Waldweg huscht. Normalerweise würde er jetzt seine Kamera zücken, gar nicht mehr aufhören Fotos zu machen und versuchen die Schönheit der Natur um sich herum einzufangen und für die Ewigkeit zu sichern. Doch nichts ist für die Ewigkeit, das ist ihm wieder einmal sehr deutlich gemacht worden.

  
Denn Elli hätte es genauso verdient wie er diesen schönen Herbsttag zu genießen. Und Easy versteht einfach nicht warum, warum ausgerechnet sie so früh von ihnen gehen musste. Elli war so ein herzensguter Mensch gewesen, die immer in der Lage war die Menschen um sie herum aufzuheitern, wenn sie mal einen schlechten Tag gehabt hatten, immer für alle da gewesen war und auch selbst noch so viele unerfüllte Träume hatte.  
Und so ganz hat er es auch immer noch nicht realisiert, dass er sie nie wieder in der anderen WG antreffen würde. Nie wieder amüsiert über eine ihrer abstrusen Geschichten aus Billerbeck den Kopf schütteln würde.  
Es ging einfach alles so schnell. In einem Moment hatten sie noch gefeiert und auf ihr neues Herz angestoßen und im nächsten war all die Freude plötzlich fort und machte einer riesigen Leere Platz.  
  
Der schöne Anblick des Waldes verschwimmt immer mehr vor seinen Augen, seine Lippen fangen an zu beben und Easy ist fast froh, dass die Tränen nun endlich aus ihm herausbrechen.

  
Vorhin bei der Trauerfeier hat er sich seltsam leer gefühlt, als würde er das Geschehen von einer gewissen Distanz betrachten. Denn so ganz fassen wieso sie alle versammelt waren hat Easy es immer noch nicht können. Er hat sogar gelacht, als sie sich über ihre schrägsten Erinnerungen an Elli ausgetauscht haben. Und irgendwie hat er sich dafür schlecht gefühlt, zu lachen, trotz des Anlasses. Ein weiteres Zeichen, dass es einfach weitergehen würde, dass sie alle weitermachen würden, in den Alltag zurückkehren würden, wieder glücklich sein würden. Und auch wenn er weiß, dass das normal ist, dass Elli das so gewollt hätte, hat es sich in diesem Moment einfach falsch angefühlt.  
  
Ein leichter Druck an seiner Hand reißt ihn langsam aus seinen Gedanken. Sein Sichtfeld ist immer noch verschleiert von all den Tränen, die nicht aufhören wollen sein Gesicht hinunterzukullern.  
Easy atmet tief ein, um seine Atmung zu regulieren, doch anstatt ruhig wieder auszuatmen entfährt ihm ein lauter Schluchzer.  
  
Er spürt wie mittlerweile sein ganzer Körper zittert und drückt die andere Hand, die in seiner liegt, noch ein bisschen fester.  
  
"Hey", dringt es da ganz sanft an sein Ohr, so sanft, dass er sich nicht sicher ist, ob er sich das nur eingebildet hat. Um sich zu versichern hebt er seinen Kopf, blinzelt die Tränen so gut wie es geht weg und wird von einem Blick in den Augen seines Freundes empfangen, den er so noch nie an ihm gesehen hat.  
Denn dieser sieht ihn so offen, so schmerzerfüllt und gleichzeitig so besorgt an, dass es Easy gleich wieder die Tränen in die Augen treibt. Ein weiterer Schluchzer entweicht ihm und dann spürt er eine Hand an seiner Wange, die ganz sanft eine Träne wegstreift.

  
"Hey..." kommt es ein weiteres Mal von Ringo. Und dann wird Easy plötzlich in seine Arme gezogen.  
Starke Hände halten ihn fest, während er seinen Kopf im Nacken seines Freundes vergräbt und einfach alles rauslässt. Die Trauer, die Wut auf die Welt und wie ungerecht sie doch ist, die Angst, tief in ihm, Ringo zu verschrecken, wenn er zu viele Emotionen zeigt. Er lässt es alles los, denn er weiß Ringo fängt ihn auf, gibt ihm Halt, bis er wieder selbst stehen kann. Und so klammert er sich an ihm fest und weint und weint und weint, bis sich sein Atem irgendwann wieder beruhigt, die Tränen irgendwann weniger werden und sein Körper langsam aufhört zu zittern.

  
Sie bleiben noch lange so stehen, Arm in Arm, irgendwo mitten im Wald. Ringo, der unentwegt über seinen Rücken streicht und einfach für ihn da ist.  
Es fängt schon an zu dämmern, als sie sich langsam voneinander lösen, die Hände fest ineinander verschränkt.  
Ein Blick in Ringos Gesicht verrät Easy, dass auch sein Freund einige Tränen vergossen hat.  
"Danke." flüstert er und möchte zu einer Entschuldigung ansetzen. Denn Easy weiß, dass sein Freund lieber allein trauert und mit seinen Gefühlen umgeht. Doch bevor er auch nur ein Wort ausgesprochen hat, unterbricht ihn Ringo mit einem leisen, eindringlichen "Schh" und bringt ihn mit einem kurzen, liebevollen Kuss zum Schweigen.  
Ringos Hand wandert wieder an Easys Wange und dieser spürt wie sich sein Körper augenblicklich entspannt.  
"Alles gut," versichert ihm Ringo, als sie sich voneinander lösen, "ich bin da für dich. Du hast mir meine Zeit gegeben als ich allein sein wollte und genauso bin ich jetzt für dich da, wenn du nicht allein sein willst."  


Für ein paar Augenblicke sehen sie sich einfach nur liebevoll an und in Easy steigt plötzlich ein so warmes Gefühl der Zuneigung für seinen Gegenüber auf, das so intensiv ist, dass es die Schwere und Traurigkeit in ihm zumindest für einen Moment verdrängt. Und plötzlich möchte er Ringo so viel sagen, ihm mitteilen, dass er merkt wie sehr der andere an sich arbeitet und wie viel ihm das bedeutet.

Doch dann ist der Moment auch schon vorbei. Ringo richtet seinen Schal zurecht, greift nach seiner Hand und merkt sanft an:  
"So und jetzt lass uns langsam mal nach Hause gehen, es wird ziemlich kalt."

Und tatsächlich, die Sonne ist mittlerweile komplett hinter den Baumwipfeln verschwunden und der Wind, dessen leichte Brise ihn vorhin nur etwas hat frösteln lassen, bläst ihm nun schon eisig ins Gesicht. Es ist wirklich Zeit, dass sie sich auf den Weg nach Hause machen.

Und so drückt Easy die Hand in seiner noch einmal fester und dann laufen sie langsam los, beide in ihre eigenen Gedanken vertieft und doch füreinander da.  
  
Denn nein, das Leben ist nicht fair und es wird ihnen immer wieder Steine in den Weg legen oder ihnen den Boden unter den Füßen wegreißen, das ist unausweichlich. Worauf sie sich jedoch verlassen können ist, dass sie sich all dem nicht mehr allein stellen müssen. Sie haben jetzt jemanden an ihrer Seite und sie werden sich gegenseitig auffangen, wenn alles mal wieder zu viel wird. Und gemeinsam würden sie alles bewältigen können, da war Easy sich in diesem Moment sicher.

**Author's Note:**

> Teilt mir gerne eure Meinungen mit. Ich war und bin mir sehr unsicher, was diese Geschichte angeht, deswegen würde ich mich wirklich sehr über Feedback freuen. :)


End file.
